


You Make Me Bananas

by ericsonclan



Series: We are Monsters, We are Proud AU [21]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Confessions, Dullahan - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Harpies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Sophie decides to go for it and confess her feelings for a certain dullahan.
Relationships: Marlon/Sophie (Walking Dead: Done Running), Minerva & Sophie (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: We are Monsters, We are Proud AU [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699969
Kudos: 2





	You Make Me Bananas

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

Sophie shuffled into her room, completely lost in thought as she made her way over to her bed. She plopped down into it, getting lost within its fluffy confines. She sure did love her bed. It was shaped more like that of any usual harpy’s nest but it was covered with different types of blankets and pillows more akin to a human’s bed. It was such a cozy nest and the best part was that every day Sophie got the surprise of finding an item she had lost in there since she and Minnie had a tendency to bring in a bunch of random items and crap to their beds whenever they weren’t paying attention. Sophie didn’t focus on the comfort of her soft nest though as her mind was consumed by something else. Or rather _someone_ else. 

She had only known Marlon for a little over a semester but he was just so cool. She had never met a dullahan before and she doubted she’d ever meet one quite like Marlon again. Although there weren’t many dullahans in existence now that Sophie thought about it. Still, she had been crushing for him a while now. Ever since she had met him in the hallway the first day when his head had rolled into her taloned feet. He was a kind and nice guy. She liked the way he got nervous and his head would tilt off just slightly, revealing the translucent, misty blue vapors that lived underneath. How his blue eyes lit up whenever he was with his friends. His smile. Sophie covered her face with a pillow and let out a happy fit of giggles. 

“Everything okay, Soph?” Minnie called over from her bed, causing Sophie to peek her head out from her hiding place. 

“Yep,” Sophie chirped with a bright smile that quickly dissipated. “I’m just trying to figure something out.”

“Anything I can help with?” Minnie burrowed herself into a little cocoon of blankets, a small twitter escaping her lips as she settled in.

Sophie thought about the offer for a moment. “Maybe,” She began to preen her feathers, hoping that the routine motion would help inspire her somehow. “I wanna confess my feelings to someone,” Sophie hid her face within her feathers, getting embarrassed about revealing that information to her twin.

“Is it Marlon?” Minnie asked simply, poking her head out from the comfort of her blankets. 

Sophie stopped her preening and looked with wide eyes at her sister. “How did you-”

“Come on, Sophie, I’m your twin.” Minnie replied with a smile. “Also, you’re super obvious.”

“Really?” Sophie looked at her sister with a gaping mouth.

Minnie smiled good-naturedly with a shrug. “At least to me.”

“Well, I’m stuck on trying to figure out a way to tell him I like him,” Sophie fell backwards onto her bed again with a groan. 

Minnie gave a sympathetic smile. “Why don’t you just tell him? Straight and to the point.”

Sophie shook her head. “Nah, I want it to be something bigger. Like a song or-” Sophie stopped mid sentence and jolted up with a happy grin. “Bananas!”

“What?” Minnie looked confused by her twin’s declaration.

“He smells like bananas,” Sophie stated simply as if that even began to answer the confusing part of her exclamation.

“So?”

“So, I’m gonna get a bushel of bananas and on it I’ll write: I’m bananas for you!” Sophie shot out her arms causing a few feathers to fall off, floating in the air for a moment before landing in her bed. 

“That sounds nice,” Minnie gave a supportive smile. 

“I just gotta find a pen and sticky notes,” Sophie turned her attention to her bed and started digging around. “I swear I had some in my bed.” Her feathers brushed against the pillows as her hands buried deeper within. “Oh!” Sophie yanked out her hand, revealing an old, mushy avocado. “Sweet! I’ll save this for a snack.” She set it aside on the floor. Before Minnie could speak up, Sophie was already on the hunt again. Her tongue slightly stuck out between her lips while her arm disappeared further and further into her bed. When she had finally reached something, her eyes shone with excitement. She pulled out her arms, letting out a happy tweet. “Yes!” She crowed. In her hand was a pen and some sticky notes. Sophie soon ran out of the room, returning with a bushel of bananas. “Don’t tell Mom and Dad.

Minnie chuckled. “Okay.”

With that Sophie wrote her message on the sticky note and placed it on the bananas with a proud smile before tucking them away in her backpack. Sophie looked around unsure what to do when she realized she hadn’t been maintaining her talon upkeep. Taking out her filer, she whittled down the edges of her talons. Ericson High made it mandatory for harpies to keep their talons to a certain level of sharpness and length so they wouldn’t end up accidentally harming anyone. Sophie chirped happily as she worked on her talon. The excitement of tomorrow’s confession preoccupied her mind and it wasn’t until she was halfway down a talon that she realized her mistake. “Oh, damn it,” Sophie grumbled.

“What? What’s wrong?” Minnie popped her head out again. 

“I shaved my talon too short,” Sophie displayed her foot, showing a talon that was half the size of the others. Minnie started to laugh, her cocoon of pillows shaking with the force of her laughter. 

“Hey, it’s not that funny!’ Sophie huffed but soon enough she joined in as well. Her eyes wandered over to her backpack; she couldn’t wait for tomorrow.

\----

Sophie and Minnie tried to arrive earlier at school that day due to Sophie’s persistent pestering late last night. She wanted to make sure she wouldn’t chicken out of the confession so she had to do it before classes started.   
But that plan didn’t work out; both of the twins had overslept and the pair had to run just to make it on time. The warning bell rang, signalling that classes would start in five minutes. Sophie held the bushel of bananas in her hands. Her eyes searched wildly around for Marlon but he was nowhere to be seen. Her search, however, stopped when they saw Louis. Sophie’s eyes shone brightly. The frankenstein had class with Marlon. He could pass them along.

“Louis!” Sophie called out, her feathers fluttering at the excitement that was radiating off of her. 

The frankenstein looked over, his face beaming at the sight of his friend. “Hey, Sophie!” he waved wildly, causing his hand to fly off, hitting the wall before ricocheting in front of Sophie’s talons. Sophie immediately swept it up and passed it back to him. “Thanks. So what’s up?”

“Can you give these to Marlon and tell him they’re from me?” Sophie’s hands shot out with the bushel of bananas. Her face was turning a shade of red similar to her feathers.

“Sure thing! I’ll be sure he gets them.” Louis smiled brightly at the harpy, tucking the bananas safely under his arm. Louis looked down at Sophie’s talon with concern. “Did you break one of your talons?”

Sophie looked down at the talon and then shook her hand dismissively. “No, I just wasn’t paying attention.” 

Louis nodded, his shoulders relaxing. “Okay. I’m glad you’re not hurt.

“Thanks,” Sophie smiled back when the bell rang. “Shit, gotta run. Thanks again for being the messenger!” Sophie sprinted down the hall, barely making it in her seat when her name was called. Her heart was racing and her mind could barely pay attention to the first lecture of the day. She was too excited and nervous at what Marlon would think. 

\----

“Man, math really doesn’t make any sense,” Marlon shook his head and let out a tired yawn.

“Nope,” Louis agreed as he walked by his friend’s side. “Even after taking it for most of my life, it’s super confusing.”

Marlon gave a small smile before opening up his locker that was next to the frankenstein’s. “Well, you’ve only been alive for a few months.”

“True,” Louis looked over with a grin, his dreadlocks swayed with the motion. “Oh, that reminds me!” Louis’ head disappeared behind his locker once again. “Sophie wanted me to give these to you.” 

Marlon accepted the bushel of bananas with a quirked eyebrow and a curious expression that dissipated when he saw the note. His heart dropped at the sight. 

“What’s wrong?” Louis asked with concern.

“She sent these as a joke cause she says I smell like bananas.” It was already disheartening when Sophie mentioned it back when Prisha had tasted everyone’s blood and stopped on his with a puzzled look thanks to the aftertaste. The look on Sophie’s face made it clear that she thought it was funny how he smelled. Marlon chucked the bananas into his locker and slammed the door, startling Louis.

“You okay?” Louis ran up to catch up with Marlon who was struggling to keep his head on. It always began to slip off whenever he got nervous or overwhelmed. 

“Yeah, it’s just... Is smelling like bananas really that bad?” Marlon looked over at his friend.

Louis gave a shrug. “I don’t know. I think you smell good.”

“Thanks,” Marlon’s shoulders sagged. Maybe he had been wrong. Over the first few weeks of second semester, he had been sure of his feelings for Sophie and within the last few weeks he thought maybe she felt the same way. But now he wasn’t sure.   
The rest of the day went by in a blur. Marlon felt too unemotional about the different lectures and assignments to care. When the final bell rang, he walked out of the classroom with his eyes focused on the ground. That’s when he bumped into Sophie.   
Sophie let out a tiny chirp when she collided with Marlon, causing his head to slip off.

“Oh fuck!” Marlon reached out to grab his head and caught it at the same time that Sophie had. Their hands grasped onto each other. Both of them looked up with light blushes. 

“Heh, sorry,” Sophie apologized and helped place his head back on. The light blue vapors’ whispers quenched only when it was fully in place. 

“It’s okay,” Marlon didn’t maintain eye contact with Sophie which made the harpy’s heart drop.

“Oh, so I guess it was just one sided after all,” Sophie whispered, embarrassed by the rejection. She wanted to hide back in her nest. She had really read the dullahan wrong. She thought he liked her too. 

“What are you talking about?” Marlon’s nose wrinkled in confusion. 

“The bananas and the note. I guess you don’t feel the same way about me.”

“Well, I don’t think you smell like bananas,” 

Marlon’s statement made Sophie’s eyes shoot up. Her face twisted with confusion as she tilted her head. “What are you talking about? My note was to tell you that I liked you. Y’know, that I’m ‘bananas’ for you.” Sophie’s face grew somber again. “But I guess you don’t feel the same way.”

“Holy shit,” Marlon whispered. _That’s what the note meant?!?!_ “No, wait! Sophie, I like you too!” His voice cracked near the end of his declaration. His face was a bright red only matched by Sophie's own blush and the feathers on her arms. 

“You do?’ A goofy smile covered Sophie’s face. 

“Yeah,” Marlon gave a chuckle as he scratched the back of his neck. He looked at her with a grin when suddenly his vision turned upwards. His head was slipping backwards. 

“Marlon!” Sophie’s hands grasped the sides of his face to help recenter his head. The two stared into each other’s eyes before Sophie’s hands shot back down. 

“So….” Sophie’s talons scratched lightly against the floor while she held her arms behind her back.

“So….” Marlon reshifted his head. “Wanna go on a date this Saturday? I know this really cool arcade.” 

Sophie’s eyes danced with enthusiasm at his question. “I’d love to.”


End file.
